OMG, William is in love?
by AnnaMariaNordlade
Summary: [LBD] How did Gigi heard about her brother's love life? First chapter up. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

OMG, WILLIAM IS IN LOVE?

* * *

Gigi had just return from tennis practice. She put her thing back in their place and took a bath in her duel shower head-bathroom. While she was getting herself clean, she realized that it has been a while since she heard from William. Sure, he was busy with their aunt's request, but he did promise to call her. Why hasn't he?

When she was done with the shower and was only wearing a blue towel, she decided to send her brother a message.

_Hey mopey big brother, what is going on? Never mind, I'm calling you right this second. _

But when she tried, he didn't answer. What was going on?

She began to become nervous. Maybe he had gotten ill. But why wouldn't anybody tell her?

Or maybe it was even worse.

George Wickham.

Maybe William has gotten into trouble with him and didn't want her to know. Dammit.

She tried to call him again. No answer. Fitz. Fitz was with him. She will try him. And if it didn't work, she will try Aunt Catherine, no matter how much she will talk no stop about Annie the Weirdog.

"Hello Gigi."

Gigi felt relieved. "Fitz, it's important. I have been trying to call William, but he is not answering. Did something happen?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Gigi asked. "Is it about George?"

"George?" Fitz answered. "No,… maybe in a way. But it's not what you think. I can't talk in the phone about this. I'm also a bit busy. Can you wait until we see each other at thanksgiving or the winter ski?"

"All right," Gigi said without thinking. What other choices did she have?

"Oh, and please don't tell Darcy. He is in a bad mood, and it's partly my and my big mouth's fault. If he doesn't kill me now, he would if he knew about this."

"All right," Gigi repeated and the line died out after their exchange of goodbyes. What was going on? What did Fitz do, that her brother would angry about? And what did that have to do with George? Should she call him again? No. If she knew William well, she would know that he wouldn't tell her.

When she was getting try clothes. She passed the mirror and looked at her short hair. She had cut it after George left, because he had told her that he liked her with long hair. By cutting the hair she had marked a new beginning for her.

* * *

Fitz and his boyfriend came to thanksgiving at William and Gigi's place. It went well. They were talking about Pemberley, about the coming ski trip and laughed about old funny time. But Gigi couldn't stop noticed that William seem sad. Just as sad as the time when their father died. She couldn't dare herself to ask him afraid of a bad reaction. She bet that Fitz also had noticed it, but kept quiet for his sake as the good friend he was. When she asked how Bing and Caroline were, William just answered 'Fine' without sounding to really mean it. There was something going on here. Unfortunately she didn't have a moment alone with Fitz, so he could tell her what he knew.

But she will get a change.

* * *

**I don't own Pride & Prejudice or Lizzie Bennet Diaries. I just love the stories. I just wrote this for fun. This was the first chapter. Please review. If I have made any mistakes, when I'm sorry.**

**One more thing. The word Weirdog is a play on Weird and dog. Because Catherines love for her dog is weird. You get it. I hope so.**

**In the next chapter: What has William get himself into? What will Gigi say when she heards the truth?**


	2. Chapter 2

Later they vent to a thanksgiving dinner at Caroline and Bing's place. They decided to walk in a group from their L.A. apartment, since it was a nice evening. But not even there could Gigi get Fitz alone. But she enjoyed the dinner, except when Bing left the dinner room for a moment and Caroline spoke to William.

"Do you know what? Today, when Bing was on his way home, he thought he saw _You-know-who_. He was really surprised."

"I would too, if I saw Lord Voldemort," Gigi said laughing. It made all the others laugh except William. He looked a bit uncomfortable and Gigi couldn't stop notice that Caroline's laugh sounded… mocking.

There was something wrong here.

"But…," Caroline continued. "When he looked again, she was gone."

Oh, it was a woman they talked about.

Bing return to the table and everybody acted naturel. But Gigi wondered what everybody was thinking about. She couldn't even concentrate on the food, Caroline had cooking.

* * *

Gigi stick her tongue out to catch the snow flaw like she did when she was a child.

"Mini D, if you keep doing that, your tongue is going to freeze of," Fitz called. He and Brandon had just finished skiing and they were now heading back to the ski lodge. It had been really fun, even William smiled and laugh a lot. But Gigi could still see a trace of sadness in him.

It was much later she finally got an answer.

* * *

"Oh, Big D," Fitz called. It was a late evening. William looked up from his laptop. Gigi was sitting close to the fireplace and was now looking at them.

"See, I think that Brandon has forgotten his inhalation at the café. Would you be a good friend and go to look for it?"

William looked skeptical. "I didn't know that Brandon had asthma."

Fitz just smiled. "Well you learn new things every day. Come on, you could use a break from your laptop."

"Fine." William slammed frustrated the laptop and got up on his feet. "It would probably take an hour. Gigi, if anybody calls, tell them at I will call again tomorrow."

"All right," Gigi answered. She could see what's going on. Fitz was trying to get William away, so they could talk alone.

When William got his coat and left, Fitz sat beside Gigi and was silence for a moment.

"All right, Fitz," Gigi said. "What's going on? What has happen?"

Fitz looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm not sure how to tell you this. You brother didn't want you to know about this, but it didn't help much last time, so I guess that I have to begin with the beginning. Ehm… Have you met Bing's friend Stuart?"

"Stuart." Yes, Gigi could remember him. She had only met him once when Bing needed a date for a school dance, but was too shy to find one himself, so he and Gigi went out as friends. "Yes, I have. What about him?"

"Well he got married and invited Bing and Caroline, last summer, when they were at Netherfield. Bing took Darcy with him. Bing found a girl to dance with leaving Darcy alone. You know how he is when he is among strangers. He closed himself in. Then I heard, I wasn't there myself, that the garter hit him on the chest and before he knew what was going on, somebody had caught the bouquet."

Gigi giggled. "So he had to dance with somebody." She could just image him becoming his uneasy self. "But what happened?"

"Well you're not gonna believe this, but after Darcy saw her a few times. He kinda got girl-crazy about her."

Girl-grazy? Gigi couldn't believe it. "You mean… he fell in love."

Fitz nodded.

Gigi was… surprised. William wasn't the kind, who she thought would fell in love. Well, he was so devoted to work, that you could say he was married to it. William didn't think about falling in love.

"Who is she?" Gigi asked. Who have stolen her brother's heart?

"Her name is Lizzie Bennet. She is 24 years old, second child among three sisters, red hair and funny. You would have like her."

"What do you mean with 'would'? What happened?"

Fitz looked uncomfortable, but he continued.

"Well Bing was seeing a girl. Darcy and Caroline convicted him that he should cut of all contact with her, so they moved back to L.A. Beside, Lizzie didn't have a good opinion of Darcy based on his behaving. You and I know him well, but other can get a negative view of him."

Gigi nodded. She knew that too well. Ever since their father died, William would close himself in when he was among stranger. They didn't always get a good impression of him, but when they got to know him better they saw how great he really was. But this wasn't just anybody, but a girl, he had fallen in love with. What could have happened there?

"Then suddenly she turned on at Collins and Collins, the one your aunt sponsors. Her best friend is a co-partner or something. Then she was invited to dinner with your aunt. Darcy sees her again. Then CDB wants him to make a report about Collins and Collins and he asked me to help, that's how I met her. She is really funny. She has a vlog-diary on YouTube. You should look at it."

Gigi make a metal note about doing it after this conversation.

"So then one day, Darcy decided to confess his feelings and Lizzie reject him."

"Because of his behaving?" Gigi couldn't really understand it.

"No, first of all Caroline kinda encourage her dislike. You know how she is. Then there was George."

George.

By the sound of the name Gigi felt like she had been punched in her stomach. "What about George?"

"Well, he probably found out about Darcy's feeling about Lizzie and vent to her and fed her a few lies about him to encourage her dislike even more as a part of his project 'Le Darcy Misérable'. But…," he said reassuring. "It didn't seem like a seriously relationship between them. But I guess the worst part was about her sister."

"Her sister?"

Fitz took a deep breath before he continued. "The girl who Bing dated was her older sister Jane. And she kinda got really hurt over Bing leaving."

"No." And William was the one, who broke them up. "How did Lizzie found out?"

"I kinda told her." Fitz looked really embarrass. "I didn't know they were sisters. Darcy didn't mention any name. And I… just thought it could improve her opinion of him."

"So that was what you meant with that it was partly your fault." Gigi understood Lizzie. Being together with the man who caused her sister pain? Rather die.

"So… what else?"

"Well, Darcy wrote a letter to her explaining the truth about Wickham. I think he also mention a bit about you."

"Me?"

"Not Lizzie didn't make the letter public in her vlog. She is a nice girl. That's it."

Gigi didn't speak a word. What a mess. A pile of misunderstanding, lies and bad fortune that ended up to this.

A sad William.

The door open and William walked in. He looked a bit annoying. "I didn't found any inhalation anywhere."

Fitz got up on his feet and was his smiling self again. "Oh, then it must be among out things. I must look again. See you later, Mini D, Big D."

"'night," William and vent back to his laptop.

Gigi vent to her room. There was something she should look after on the internet.

She was still sad about that George kept trying to harm William. Was that guy never going to stop? She was glad that Lizzie didn't end up like her. With a broken heart. She could still imagine the check and the amount of money written on it. Would he have accepted it for less?

No, don't think about it.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I would like to thank all of you, who has follow, review, let the story join their community and view the first chapter. I hope you would like it.**

**This is the first story that got over a hundred views on one day and the first that got a review on the publish day. It's really amazing.**

**I don't know if Fitz' boyfriend has asthma, but the inhalation was just a excuse to get Darcy out of the house, while Fitz talked to Gigi.**

**The next chapter would take some time. I have school stuff. Have a good Easter.**

**Next chapter: Gigi watch Lizzie's videos. Will she ever talk to William about this? And does Brandon really use a inhalation?**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun raised and Gigi was tired. She had been up the whole night and watched Lizzie Bennet's vlog-diary on YouTube and laughed. Lizzie was funny. She could see why William had fallen in love with her. They were similar at few points. They were both stubborn and loyal to their friends and family (she still giggled in her thoughts about the green bean jelly).

But more important both of them had a sister, got her heart broken, and does not forgive the one, who was responsible for it.

They were perfect for each other. Too shame that Lizzie rejected him. She could see why. Her sister Jane looked like a really sweet person. Caring for everybody else before herself, but looked too vulnerable. It should be against the law to hurt her. In the last video before William turned up. Lizzie had called him a lot of insulting things, and Gigi understood her completely. She had also call William awful things, when George left.

George. He had also been on Lizzie's videos. It was very hard to see him, but it was easier to see him on video than in real life. When she saw lied about William to Lizzie, Gigi was so angry that she almost beat the laptop into pieces. George was always looking for a way to hurt William. He knew William's weakness and personality, so of course he could guess that he had fallen in love with Lizzie and decide to use it against him. To destroy any kind of happiness.

George was a man, anybody would trust, but shouldn't trust. He was a sociopath. He was able to reader his victims' personality and tell them what they want to hear, make them feel at he was just like them. Make them feel sympathy with him. What a monster.

And then there was Caroline. Gigi knew that Caroline had a thing for William, but was still shocked to learn that Caroline had encourage Lizzie to hate William even more. Did she hope that William will lose interest? Or was it just that Caroline couldn't stand seeing people happy, when she wouldn't allow it?

She was touch by the fact, that Lizzie didn't wanted to tell her viewers about the letter, William wrote, because she didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings. She was very kind and she even admitted that she might had been too hash on William. A least she believe William about George, so Gigi didn't have to worry about _him_ anymore.

Lizzie's costume theater was hilarious. Gigi laughed every time at the Mrs. Bennet-impersonating, but she doubt that the lady really had stolen Bing's mail. And when Lizzie impersonated William, she made a crazy (in a funny way) portray of him. She had picked up all his weaknesses and turned them around. Darcy-bot malfunction. Maybe it could help him see how he looked like to other people. He always acted awkward to strangers, but he never tried to do anything about it.

But Lizzie could become his motivation to improve himself.

When she walked downstairs to the living room, she found William sitting in their father's favorite chair and drinking brandy.

"Good morning, William," she said.

"Good morning, Gigi. I know that Fitz told you about Lizzie. I heard you laughing in your room last night. I called Fitz and got him to tell the truth."

He knew. Well, then they should talk about this.

"I'm sorry, William." She sat beside him on the floor. "I guess we from the Darcy family are not wanted on the dating market."

William looked out of the window. The view was cover in snow. "So you watched her videos."

"Yes. And I think you would look cool with that hat, she use to her Darcy-costume. In a classic way." She was silence for a moment. "William, did you really said that Lizzie was just decent?"

William sighed in a typical William Darcy-way. "You know how I am. Not open and good to make bad first impressions. Maybe I should write a book. _117 ways to push woman away from you_. That would be a bestseller. God, I can't believe that I gave her that impression that I'm a robot. All other girls would have jump on me, but no, I have to fall in love with the only girl in the states, maybe in the world, who hates me enough to reject me."

Poor William. She knew how it feels to fall in love with somebody, who doesn't return their feelings.

"Well, at least you got better than me," Gigi said. That was true. "Your girl was honest about her feelings, even if she hates you. That's better than falling for a gold-digger. And you didn't have you use any money to get the truth out of her."

"You have a point, Gigi," William said. He chuckled a bit. "I rather fall for a girl, who wants nothing to do with me, than for one, who is only after the money. That's always something. Even if it hurts. I can't believe what she said about me, before I went in to that office."

"But you were really rude to her. It's not your fault, not completely, but you should have been more careful about your behavior to other people. That combined with the fact that you are rich make you look like you are a snob."

"You don't say? I… I'm an idiot. Jane did fell deeper for Bing that I thought. Caroline are more bitch that I realized. Lizzie is not the only person, who misjudges people. When will I learn to think before talking? What would our parents say?"

By that Gigi got up on her feet.

"What are you doing?"

Gigi found a scarf in a purple color, that their mother had liked, and took it around her neck. "I can imagine what our mother would have said. 'William, haven't I told you, that you should always think about others' feelings. My old friend, Leslie Bride, never lack in kindness, but she was never able to look at her actions from other points of view. She only saw how it would mean for her and it always ended up in troubles. If you really loved that girl, you should have thought about what all the mean things you said about her and her family would mean to her. What would you feel if somebody, who claimed to love you, pointed out _our_ faults? I wouldn't be surprise if Lizzie kicked you, but after what you did to her sister, she would probably have killed you, and then dig you up, to kill you again. Stop sulking and do something that can at least earn her approval. I wouldn't mind having her as my daughter-in-law. She could teach you about your lack of social skills.'"

William couldn't stop laughing. "God, Gigi, those videos has a bad influence on you."

Gigi giggled and tossed the scarf at him. "But you should do something about yourself. Lizzie thinks that you are a heartless robot, and you keep sitting and drink dad's brandy, it wouldn't help. What do you say? Are you going to be more social? We could start by having dinner with my tennis friends, when we get back to San Francisco."

William smiled a bit. "Would you help me?"

"Always, robrother."

Maybe, if fate was going to help, William and Lizzie could meet each other again. Gigi would be ready to that time to help.

* * *

**This is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you didn't, then the next time I post a fanfiction, I might have gotten better. I love Gigi. She is so sweet. I just wish there was more fanfictions about her and her 'alter ego' Georgiana from Pride and Prejudice.**

**P.S. Robrother is robot and brother join together.**


End file.
